Boku no Hero Academia Shorts
by celestialoceanne
Summary: Just a bunch of short stories about everyday life at U.A. Includes some humor, adventures, and a little romance. I'm sorry, this isn't a great summary. If you have any requests, please send them to me, and I will try my best. ON HIATUS
1. Author's note

**A/N: Hi! This is my first fanfiction so please don't be too harsh on me. This story is going to consist of short stories about Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia. They're just going to be random stories that I came up with and it's mostly just for humor and the fun of it. If you have any requests, I will do my best to include them with these other stories. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story was requested by crazyg12. Thank you for the request and challenge! I hope you enjoy it.**

 _ **Words in Italics:**_ **Izuku's thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia.**

 _Part 1_

Izuku felt himself falling through the air before he hit water. He struggled as he swam to the surface. _Damn! That guy who said they were going to kill All Might must have teleported us with his quirk._ He looked around for any familiar faces when he saw Asui standing at the top of a huge ship. "Hey Asui! Over here! It's me, Midoriya!" She turned around and looked at him in confusion before leaping into the water. She swam up to him before asking him, "Who are you? How do you know my name kero?"

Izuku just stared at her in shock. "What are you talking about? You're my classmate at UA, Tsuyu Asui. Your quirk is you can do whatever a frog can do." Asui blinked at him a couple times before saying, "Let's bring you over to that ship so we can talk more kero." She wrapped her tongue around his body and swung him onto the ship before climbing up herself. A short girl with hair that resembled purble balls ran up to Asui. "I was worried, Tsuyu-chan! What happened?" Asui pointed at Izuku and said, "I found this guy in the water kero. Somehow he knows my name. I brought him up here so that we could find out more about him kero." The short girl stared at him and walked up to him. She circled and observed him suspiciously. Finally, she smacked him on the butt before brightening up and saying, "Hi! My name is Minora Mineta! But you can just call me Mimi-chan! After we get out of this mess, do you wanna go on a date with me?" She winked at him, creeping Izuku out greatly. _This girl reminds me an awful lot of Mineta. Wait a minute, their last names are the same too! Well she doesn't seem to be as bad as Mineta though._ He looked at her only to see her rubbing herself all over his body. _Scratch that! She's just like Mineta! I feel so bad for the girls in my class. This must be what it's like to have to deal with Mineta daily._ He pushed the female version of Mineta and turned to Asui.

"What's going on? Why don't you remember me and why is there a female version of Mineta here?" he asked her.

She gave him a blank stare before answering, "If I knew what was going on, I would have told you already kero." He sweatdropped. _That's true. Anyways, the only way this could be happening is... an alternate universe? No way. But-_

All of a sudden, a shark-looking woman wearing goggles burst out of the water. "That brat! I'll kill her!" They looked down to see a school of sharks circling the boat. Izuku turned to Tsuyu. "Wait! Are these people trying to kill All Might too?" She stared at him funnily. "What do you mean 'too'? But yes, they are trying to kill All Might kero." The female Mineta began to freak out. "Oh, no, what are we going to do?! I'm too young to die!"

Izuku thought to himself before putting on a brave face. "I don't really understand what's going on here, and I don't know why they're trying to kill All Might, but anyone who is can't be good. We have to win this fight!"

There was a huge pause. Then the female Mineta started screaming. "Are you freaking dumb?! You're pretty cute, but we have no chance to beat them! I mean, if they're going to kill All Might, they're probably really strong! Our best chance is to hide until the UA heroes come to rescue us!" Izuku just ignored her and turned to Tsuyu. "Those guys... it looks like they're suited to aquatic combat..."

"Don't ignore my point!" female Mineta shrieked.

Izuku continued on. "This means that we might have a chance at winning because you, Asui, are also suited for aquatic combat. Am I right?" Tsuyu nodded. "I can stick to walls, stretch my tongue about 65 feet, spit up my stomach to clean it, and secrete a 'poisonous' fluid. This is to be specific kero." He then turned to the female Mineta. "Um... female Mineta, what's your quirk?"

"Don't call me female Mineta! That doesn't even make sense!" She stomped on the ground, clearly furious. "I told you! Call me Mimi-chan!" She paused and calmed herself down, then grabbed on of the purple ball-looking objects on her head and placed onto the side of the boat. "It's really sticky. It can stay all day if I'm healthy. They don't stick to me though. A new one will grow in place of the old one, but if I take too many off, I'll start to bleed." She was silent for a moment, and then she burst into tears. "I KNEW IT! MY QUIRK IS THE WORST FOR THESE KIND OF SITUATIONS! WE SHOULD JUST HIDE AWAY LIKE I SAID!"

Izuku tried to comfort her as he said, "No, no, your quirk is great! You'll see." Right after he said that, the ship was split in half. He heard a fish-looking woman say, "Let's hurry up and finish this. I'm getting bored." Fema-, no, Mimi-chan immediately freaked out and threw a bunch of the purple balls on her head into the water before crying. "What'd you do that for?! Now they know your quirk!" he screamed at her. He then noticed that the fish-looking women were in fact avoiding the purple balls. _They're being careful, so they're avoiding them. Wait a minute, why are all of them women? Shouldn't there be at least a few guys?_

Asui asked Mimi-chan, "Minora-chan, did you really come to UA to become a heroine?" She cried in defense, "It's not my fault! I just wanted to become a heroine so that I could be popular with the guys! I didn't think we'd get caught up in something so dangerous so quickly! _You guys_ are the crazy ones for not getting upset!"

A quote by All Might came to Izuku suddenly. "The moment when the enemy thinks they've won represents your best chance," he said quietly, yet clearly. "This is the only way we can win!" he said, this time confidently. He walked up to the edge of the boat. "W-what are you-" Mimi-chan began to ask. He leapt forward into the air and drew his fist back, screaming "GO TO HELL!" The women in the water just stared up at him in confusion. He prepared his fingers to do the Delaware Smash, and right before he hit an open area of the water, he released his middle finger, creating a huge indent in it. "Asui!" he screamed, and on cue, she grabbed him with her tongue as she leaped into the water herself. The indent Izuku created caused a strong whirlpool to appear, and the enemy soon began to get sucked in. "W-what's going on?! How the hell can that boy have a quirk?!"

When Izuku surfaced with Asui, she seemed to have the same question in mind. "How _are_ you able to have a quirk kero?" He just stared at her in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Unless you're actually a girl, you shouldn't be able to have a quirk kero," she answered. He just became even more confused. "Huh?!"

"Why are you so confused by this kero?" she asked. She was getting even more perplexed. "It's a known fact that only females have quirks."


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I do not own My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia.**

 **Word in _italics_ are Izuku's thoughts. **

_Part 2_

Izuku stared at her for a moment before his mind exploded(not literally, that'd be bad). "EEEEEEEEH?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" He immediately began muttering incoherent words.

"Your muttering is a lot like Izuka-chan's muttering." Tsuyu commented. "Now that I think about it, your last name was Midoriya too, right?"

His train of thought was immediately broken and he looked up in surprise. "Izuka-chan? My name is Izuku..." _This has definitely got to be an alternate universe. If there's a female version of Mineta here then Izuka-chan must be the female me. Does that mean All Might is female too? Oh well. But that means that maybe they can help me get back to my world._ "Hey Asui, let's get Mimi-chan and find All Might I need to talk to him...her."

She nodded as Mimi-chan swam up to them. They swam back to shore, leaving the defeated fish-people by the shipwreck. Once they did, though, they spotted a woman fighting a bunch of enemies. Izuku squinted his eyes to get a better look. _This woman looked a lot like..._

"Aizawa sensei!" Mimi-chan cried. _So that woman_ is _the female version of the Aizawa sensei I know._ But even though the female Aizawa sensei was holding her own against them, there were too many for her to be able to defeat.

"We should help her!" Izuku said, turning to Asui and Mimi-chan.

"Are you really that dumb?" Mimi-chan retaliated.

"I'm not saying we should dive right in, but we should wait to see if there's anything we can do to help her," he explained.

"Wait, why should we trust what you say? Besides, why do you have a quirk even though you're a boy kero?" Asui asked him.

"Uuuuuuum, I'll explain this after this whole mess is wrapped up, OK?" he quickly answered.

She stared at him before shrugging and replying, "OK."

They watched in horror as the humongous, monster with the visible brains overtook Aizawa sensei and break her arms. A woman with periwinkle hair and a hand over her face and all over her body laughed at Aizawa sensei and said, "Meet the anti-symbol of peace...the bio-engineered Noumu." Her voice was a quiet whisper, but it was cold and cruel, creeping them all out.

Aizawa sensei let out a tch noise as the hand-faced woman continued. "Your quirk is pretty cool, but it isn't special enough to go against us." The Noumu grabbed her arm and snapped it as if it was nothing. It then took her head and slammed it against the floor.

Mimi-chan turned to Izuku crying. "Th-this is getting really bad! We should have a change in plans!"

The hand-faced woman was talking to what looked like a black blob. _Hey! That one looks like the person who warped me into this world in the first place!_ Midoriya thought. The two were seeming to have a dispute when the hand-faced woman said, "We're leaving."

"Leaving? Did they just say they're leaving?" Mimi-chan asked anxiously. "I think so..." he answered uncertainly. She hugged Asui happily. "Yay! We're saved!"

"Yeah...but I have a bad feeling about this," Asui stated. Izuku felt the same way. "Yeah," he said. "To have planned all of this and attack us only to leave like this..." _These guys said they were going to kill All Might, so if they leave now, UA's going to be in even worse danger! What are they thinking and why'd they say they were leaving?_

He looked back at the enemies when he heard the hand-faced woman begin to speak again. "But before we do that, let's leave a few kids dead." She moved as quick as lightening and appeared right before them. "So that we can hurt the pride of the symbol of peace!" Her hand hovered over Asui's face. Izuku panicked as he realized what the woman was trying to do. Earlier, in the fight against Aizawa sensei, the woman had grabbed onto her arm and caused it to start to deteriorate or decay. _If that woman puts her hand on Asui's face, Asui's going to die!_

The woman placed her hand onto Asui's face, but nothing happened. She let out a slow, almost maniacal laugh. "You really are pretty cool...Eraserhead!" Izuku turned to see Aizawa sensei using her quirk to cancel out the hand-faced woman's quirk. He ran behind the hand-faced woman, preparing to use One for All on her. _No no no no no! Run, Asui! This woman's on a whole another level compared to the fish-people we just faced! Save yourself!_ "Get off her!" he screamed.

The woman just looked back calmly and said, "Noumu." Izuku felt his fist connect with something, but was in even more shock when he realized that his arm was perfectly normal. _Did I do it? I managed to regulate the power! I did it!_ But when he looked up, he saw that he had punched the noumu and it was unaffected. _It_ _was so quick! When did he...? But wait! One for All didn't work?! No way! They must be planning to use this guy to defeat All Might!_

"That was quite the move right there," the hand-faced woman said. "Oh well, whatever." The noumu grabbed onto him, but then Asui moved her head and wrapped her tongue around him to pull him out of the way. Right as she did, they heard a loud bam! They turned to see All Might(who was, in fact, female).

"Fear not! I...am here!" she said, with rage evident on her face.

"All Might!" Mimi-chan said, crying tears of joy.

Izuku was relieved and scared at the same time. This may have been the first time he ever saw All Might not smiling(he had never met this All Might before, but considering that the personalities in this world all seemed to be similar, it was about the same as seeing his world's All Might not smiling). All Might leaped forward and defeated the remaining enemies except for the hand-faced woman and the noumu. She walked up to Aizawa sensei and picked her up. "I'm sorry, Aizawa," she murmured before putting her back down gently and turning to them. She gave the hand-faced woman and the noumu a piercing glare, and before they knew it, Izuku, Asui, and Mimi-chan were carried far away by All Might. "Everyone! Go to the entrance!" she announced. "Take Aizawa sensei. She's unconscious, so hurry!" Maybe it was just his imagination, but Izuku noticed All Might was shaking.

The hand-faced woman seemed to be laughing at All Might. "Throwing punches to save people's lives...Ha ha ha. That's our state-sponsored violence. You're fast. Too fast to keep up with, but not as fast as expected. Could it really be true...?" Izuku gulped slowly in anticipation. "That you're getting weaker?"

"All Might!" he called to her. "Up against that noumu or whatever, I couldn't affect him at all. He didn't even flinch! You-" He stopped when he heard All Might start to speak.

"Um, kid,...who are you?" He froze up. He forgot that he wasn't supposed to be here. He opened his mouth to reply, but All Might continued talking. "Oh, well, we can talk later. But don't worry about it OK?" She flashed him a bright smile and turned around to the hand-faced woman. "Carolina...SMASH!" But instead of hitting the hand-faced woman, she ended up hitting the noumu. The noumu stared at her before swinging at her. "Seriously?!" All Might said in shock. "No effect at all?!"

"You can't affect the noumu because it's got shock absorption. If you really wanted to damage it, you'd have to rip it apart to pieces. But the noumu wouldn't give you the chance to do that," the hand-faced woman explained.

Izuku watched the fight helplessly. _Will All Might actually be able to defeat the noumu?_


End file.
